Smart or connected televisions (TVs) may receive data from data networks that allow a viewer to access broadcast digital content and also receive multimedia content. Smart TVs may also be capable of receiving and communicating information over the internet.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.